


Lucky

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Crying, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, Multi, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: It gets lonely spending even the summer at school. While most of the other third-years have gone home to their families, gone on holiday, into the city for the night life or up in the mountains camping, he's stuck at school… Yuutarou mentioned camping before. He goes every year… Tsutomu hopes he's having fun. Maybe that's why he hasn't messaged him and wished him a happy birthday…At least he has an excuse… Neither Akira nor Kenjirou have sent him messages either.His chest twists in knots thinking maybe they just… forgot.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like a month late BUT in all fairness I am bad with deadlines.
> 
> Big thank you to Leah for being the sole reason this ship exists! I love you always 💕💕

It gets lonely spending even the summer at school. While most of the other third-years have gone home to their families, gone on holiday, into the city for the night life or up in the mountains camping, he's stuck at school… Yuutarou mentioned camping before. He goes every year… Tsutomu hopes he's having fun. Maybe that's why he hasn't messaged him and wished him a happy birthday…

At least he has an excuse… Neither Akira nor Kenjirou have sent him messages either. 

His chest twists in knots thinking maybe they just… forgot. 

The facilities at Shiratorizawa academy during the summer are limited. It's not like that many others stay over the summer so he's left to his own devices. 

With a loose t-shirt he's sure must've been Yuutarou's at some point and some tight-fit jeans, Tsutomu has found himself taking a walk with Akakura. Walking isn't usually his thing, but he's been stuck inside for a few days, checking his phone every few seconds and procrastinating homework so he's going stir-crazy. Akakura has dragged him outside to help him before he starts tearing his hair out. 

There's a little trail off the back of the school between the local farmland and the horse pastures. The gravel pavement beneath his feet crunches as he walks, Akakura next to him silent. He's always been an affable person, he's glad he can rely on him to let him think. It's just nice to have someone there… 

"Thanks for your present, Akakura," Tsutomu says, realising he's been so self-absorbed he hasn't even done that yet. 

Akakura perks up next to him, shooting him a timid smile. "I almost couldn't wait to give it to you, considering we've been here all summer…" 

Akakura has to stay over summer because he has no parents. His grandparents have fallen in ill health the past year and Tsutomu wonders if that's why he's an aspiring nurse. 

While this is Akakura's first summer holiday at Shiratorizawa, it is Tsutomu's third. 

He's just glad to have a friend, someone he knows, with him. 

The two of them walk, Akakura's presence is comforting and before Tsutomu has realised, they're deep in conversation and they've already looped back around to campus. He pauses, the thought of going back to his lonely dorm causing dread to creep back up his spine. 

"Do you want to watch something on my laptop?" Tsutomu suggests hopefully. He doesn't want to spend his birthday how he's spent the majority of his holiday. 

Looking up from his phone, Akakura lights up, "Yeah, That sounds like a good idea!" 

There's something about the way he sounds over-excited that Tsutomu feels it's fake. Sure, Tsutomu doesn't want to be alone, but he'd rather be alone than make someone feel forced to do something with him. 

He doesn't want to think that way about his friends, however, maybe he's being too self-conscious. Any other day he'd be saying to himself  _ who  _ **_wouldn't_ ** _ want to spend time with me?  _

"Then we'll see what the cafeteria has done us for dinner!" 

Akakura isn't one to think about food, but Tsutomu does. The only problem is the lack of options he gets from the cafeteria in summer. Unlike in school weeks, where there are hundreds of kids about, there's only a handful of them, so he knows he can't expect it to be like a five-star restaurant. 

Still, would it be too much to ask? Not even for his birthday? 

"Yeah…" Tsutomu gives him a tight smile, making his way up the flights of stairs to his dorm room. The halls are too quiet, like they always are this time of the year, not like the bustling halls they are usually, even on the weekends -  _ especially _ on the weekends. 

He misses his senpai. Dumb as it is, how he used to scowl seeing Tendou-san turn up at his door, because he splayed out and took over his whole room, now he would really appreciate the company. 

"Oh, do you mind if I grab something from my room? You can get set up ready, your choice!" Akakura grins, slapping Tsutomu's back as they get to his door. Akakura's room isn't far, so Tsutomu shrugs. 

"Sure, I'll see you later!" 

As Akakura hurries off down the corridor, Tsutomu doesn't even acknowledge the words, unlocking his room with a sigh. 

Tsutomu almost jumps into the ceiling when the first thing he sees is someone in his room, flinging the door open ready to fight. "Get out of my-!" 

Mouth half-open, Tsutomu processes the situation, eyes focusing on the two boys in his room, Yuutarou's startled expression and Akira's smirk. Without hesitation, ignoring the tears springing to his eyes, Tsutomu throws himself at them. "You didn't forget!" He wails, fisting his hands in the backs of their shirts as he feels their strong arms around him. 

This is already the best birthday ever, he has no doubt about that. Two of his boyfriends taking time out of their day to travel all the way here… When they could be enjoying their holiday. Then a muffled sound comes from behind him as the door begins to slide shut. Startled, Tsutomu spins around, arms falling from around them. 

"You didn't have to whack the door in my face, you little shit…" 

"Kenjirou!" 

Of all the people he could've expected, one of the last would be Kenjirou, his third and final boyfriend, who is supposed to be studying for a medical degree. He doesn't care for the grumbling where Kenjirou rubs his face, jumping at him without a second thought and clinging to him in a hug. After a pained huff, Tsutomu feels Kenjirou’s arms wrap around him warmly and his lips press to his jaw as he whispers, “Happy Birthday, Tsutomu.” 

Tears well up in Tsutomu’s eyes, his shoulders shaking as he presses his face into Kenjirou’s shoulder. “Thank you…” he chokes, “Thank you for coming…” 

It isn’t long before two more pairs of arms are circling him and he begins sobbing into Kenjirou’s shirt. He feels overwhelmed… Having all of them here for him after thinking he’d have no-one. A hand threads in his hair, petting him slowly, so gently. “Don’t cry,” Yuutarou’s voice says, sounding croaky himself. Tsutomu looks up just in time to see Akira whack his shoulder, mumbling something about being too emotional. Either way, Yuutarou smiles softly as he sees Tsutomu’s face, his hand cupping his cheek to wipe some of his tears away. “You’re not supposed to cry on your birthday. 

Pouting, Tsutomu slowly moves back from the hug, everyone’s arms falling from him to give him space, and he’s thankful for that. “I can do what I want on my birthday, thank you very much!” He protests, sniffling as he wipes away the last of his tears. Yuutarou looks relieved at his smile, but he turns away to take another look at the room. 

There are banners hanging on the walls and fairy lights strung up over his closed curtains, the two single beds had been pushed to the one side to open up the rest of the room where a table is filled with plates piled high with food and a TV screen. 

“Woah… I’ve only been gone like an hour…” Tsutomu says, amazed by the effort they put in. He grins wide, then turns back to his boyfriends, clapping his hands, “Now you get to fight over who gets to sit next to me~!” 

So excited to watch a movie of his choice on more than just his laptop, Tsutomu flings himself onto the two beds, close enough for all of the food to be in reach, and pats the bed on both sides of him. The first to take his offer is Yuutarou, but he doesn’t sit next to him, no, he shuffles himself behind him, curling his arms around his middle and leaving his two other sides for Akira and Kenjirou. Blushing, they both seat themselves either side of him, Akira taking up considerably more personal space, but he doesn’t mind. 

Right here, in between all of his boyfriends, with his favourite movie and all the food he could eat, he feels like the luckiest person alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> HI please comment!
> 
> I sound like a broken record saying this but PLEASE it's like sustenance...


End file.
